US (FOREVER)
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Jangan pernah kau sesali apa yg telah pergi, seperti halnya engkau tak pernah menyesali ketika menyakiti cinta berulangkali../ KyuSung/GS/ANGST/HURT/COMFORT/RATE T


Main Cast : Yesung X Kyuhyun (KyuSung)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/ Angst (maybe)!

Rate : T

Warning : GS, Typo, OOC, DC, Crack Pair!

Desclaimer : ff ini murni dari otak saya. Tapi teruntuk Yesung ia sepenuhnya milik Kyuhyun!

saya tau ff dengan cerita kek gini banyak di pasaran(?) tapi entahlah saya hanya ingin membuat ff ini saja, soalnya saya lagi kangen bangetttt sama kyusung T_T

* * *

**KyuSung Fanfiction**

**US (FOREVER)**

**OneShoot**

.

.

**By : Vilsha SparkCloud**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH! DON'T READ!**

* * *

Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di kursi goyang di balkon kamar sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam, Seoul. Hanya memandang lurus kedepan, kosong, tanpa ekspresi ,tanpa sinar dari matanya yang mungkin dulu mampu membuat siapapun terhipnotis tatkala menatap dua onyx tersebut. Dulu, ya dulu, saat usianya masih di bawah seperempat abad.

Air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang kini mulai menua. Tanpa isakan, seakan air mata itu lolos dengan sendirinya. Di lihat dari kontur wajahnya, mungkin ia berusia 50 tahun. Garis – garis lembut mulai terlihat di sudut mata dan keningnya. Seakan mendisfungsikan make up mahal yang dulu kerap ia pakai. Bibir yang dulu selalu merekah bak buah cherry, kini seakan lenyap entah kemana. Dapat dilihat, ketika masih muda dulu mungkin ia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik, karena lihatlah sekarangpun ia masih terlihat cantik, meskipun wajahnya pucat tanpa make up, dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam yang berada tepat di bawah matanya.

"Wae?" gumamnya setelah sekian lama ia terdiam. Kemudian ia mengusap cincin yang ia kenakan di jari manis tangan kirinya. memandangnya lekat. Cincin berlian yang menunjukkan strata dari siapapun yang memakainya. Ia kembali mengusapnya pelan, memperhatikan ukiran yang terdapat di cincin tersebut "Y & K". Airmatanya lolos –lagi–

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aigoo.. umma, kenapa diluar? Udaranya sangat dingin, umma bisa sakit jika terus berada disini" ujar namja berusia sekitar 25 tahunan.

Namja tersebut membenarkan syal yang dikenakan oleh wanita yang di panggilnya umma tersebut. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya memandang putranya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ye Eun" gumam sang umma

Sang anak tersenyum "Aniyo umma, aku bukan Ye-Eun, aku Hyun-Sung, putra umma yang paling tampan" sahutnya degan mencium tangan sang eomma. Namja yang bernama Hyun-sung itu tersenyum miris 'bahkan untuk mengingat nama anak-anakmu saja kau lupa' batinnya.

''Hyun Sung" gumam wanita itu lagi

"Ne, aku Hyun-sung, sedangkan Ye-Eun masih dikantor" tegas sang anak

"umma sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian

Sang umma hanya mengeleng tidak pasti, kemudian ia mengangguk. Hyunsung yang melihatummanya seperti ini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

'Kring... Kring... Kring'

Suara alarm terdengar memenuhi penjuru kamar.

Sang oemma terjolak, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah senjanya.

"Satu jam lagi appamu pulang, umma harus memasak untuknya. Kau tau kan appamu sangat menginginkan masakan umma. Kajja"

Sang umma berlari kecil, menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Hyun-sung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini" keluhnya.

"Appa, Cho KyuHyun Appa" lirihnya. Sedetik kemudian air mata jatuh membahasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Cho Yesung, Yeoja yang sedari tadi di panggil umma oleh Hyunsung, putranya. Semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu mengalami depresi berat, bahkan terkadang ia mengalami halusinasi akibat dari depresi yang dideritanya.

Ia memiliki anak kembar, putra dan putri. Cho Ye-Eun dan Cho Hyun-Sung. Yang sekarang berusia 25 tahun. Segala macam pengobatan telah dijalani oleh yesung, namun tak satupun yang berhasil, yah.. meskipun bisa dibilang keadaannya kini jauh lebih baik dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengapa ia tidak di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa saja agar mendapat perawatan yang tepat? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kenapa? Karena keluarganya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, keluarga dan putra putranya tak pernah sedikitpun menganggap yesung gila, karena pada kenyataannya yesung tidak gila. Dan lagi, mereka berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang terhormat, apa jadinya bila rekan bisnis mereka mengetahui bahwa nyonya besar Cho Yesung mengalami gangguan jiwa?! Serta jika 'Ia' masih ada, 'Ia' tak akan membiarkan istri tercintanya berada di tempat mengerikkan itu.

Lalu dimanakah 'Ia' sekarang? Orang yang menjadi alasan dibalik depresinya seorang Cho Yesung? Ia, Cho Kyuhyun suaminya.

.

...

**FLASHBACK ON**

16 Years Ago

.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku ajussi!" ucap yesung penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil ajussi itu hanya tersenyum, tak ada perasaan marah sedikitpun. "berhentilah memanggilku ajussi chagie, empat jam yang lalu aku resmi menjadi suamimu kkk" sang namja terkekeh.

"Cih, kalau bukan ajussi apalagi? ingatlah kakek tua, usia kita terpaut 15 tahun" cibir yesung.

Cho Kyuhyun –namja yang di panggil ajussi- kembali terkekeh.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membimbing tubuhnya untuk menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan yesung. Ia menghadap yesung yang memunggunginya.

"terserah kau memanggilku apa, asalkan kau suka, maka tidak jadi masalah. Tidurlah, aku mencintaimu istriku. Jaljayo" kemudian kyuhyun mencium kening yesung. Yesung hanya terdiam, pura-pura tidur, lagipula meghindar pun percuma, tubuh kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

Kim Yesung, yeoja dengan tingkat hedonisme yang tinggi, di paksa orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan rekan bisnis sang appa. Tak ayal, usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh, 15 tahun. Yesung yang baru menginjak 24 tahun dan kyuhyun 39 tahun, usia yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup bagi seorang pria untuk membina rumah tangga.

Pada awalnya yesung menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini, ia tak mau mengalami nasib yang sama dengan sang kakak, yah walaupun kakaknya kini memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dengan suami pilihan orang tuanya. Entahlah yesung pun tak mengerti, kenapa perjodohan seperti ini seakan sudah mendarah daging di keluarga Kim. Dulu halmeoninya, Ummanya, kakaknya, dan sekarang dirinya sendiri. Ia memang berasal dari keluarga berada, Yesung tak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya, maka dari itu orang tuanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yesung, mengingat ia adalah si bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Terlepas itu bisa membahagiakan yesung atau tidak, orang tuanya tak terlalu peduli. Toh dengan uang, pasti yesung bisa bahagia, pikir mereka.

Sementara Cho Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha dengan berpuluh-puluh perusahaan yang telah berhasil didirikannya, entah itu di Korea maupun luar negeri. Dan yang terpenting adalah ia memang menunggu hari ini, ia sudah menunggu untuk menikahi yesung sejak umur gadis itu masih 17 tahun. Dia tampan, kaya raya, baik, ramah, sopan dan pekerja keras. Tak ada satu wanita pun didunia ini yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Namun pengecualian untuk Kim Yesung, baginya kyuhyun itu membosankan, aneh, dan yang pasti , cho Kyuhyun itu tua! Menurutnya. Benarkah pengecualian? Kalian pasti tau jawabannya.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

...

.

Yesung masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan. Sudah 5 jam berlalu namun ia tak urung meninggalkan ruang itu. Pandangannya nyalang ke depan, kembali kosong tanpa cahaya sedikitpun dari mata sabitnya. Bahkan YeEun –putrinya- sudah pulang dari kantor 4 jam yang lalu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi YeEun dan Hyunsung menemani sang umma duduk dimeja makan. Menunggu sang appa pulang, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran yesung sekarang.

"Kyunnie, kenapa lama sekali?" gumam yesung

Hyunsung dan YeEun saling bertatapan, kemudian kakak beradik itu menghela nafas.

"umma, lebih baik umma beristirahat saja ne?" pinta YeEun lembut.

Yesung menggeleng " ani, appamu belum pulang!" ujarnya dengan memandang putrinya tajam.

YeEun mendekati ummanya, mencoba memeluk orang yang teramat disayanginya ini. " appa tidak akan pulang lagi umma, aku mohon umma jangan seperti ini" dengan terisak YeEun mengucapkannya.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat yesung marah, ia menyentakkan pelukan putrinya. " Aniyo, kyunnie pasti pulang, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, tidak mungkin" yesung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "ANDWAE... KYUNNIE, ANDWAEEE!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, yesung menjadi histeris, ia melempar seluruh perlengkapan makan yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

Hyunsung lalu memeluk ummanya, berusaha menenagkannya. Di bantu dengan perawat yesung yang datang membawa obat penenang.

YeEun yang melihat itu hanya mampu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak tega setiap hari melihat ummanya harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan seperti itu untuk menenagkan dirinya.

"Appa, Appa..hiks.. Appa" racaunya dalam keadaan menagis.

.

...

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu semenjak pesta pernikahannya. Namun Yesung tetap bersifat dingin terhadap suaminya. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun, namja itu selalu berusaha membuat yesung bahagia, mulai dari membiarkan yesung bergaul dengan teman-temannya, dan mengadakan pesta dirumahnya, memberikan semua yang yesung butuhkan bahkan membelikannya barang-barang mewah yang harganya selangit, mengingat yesung menyukai hal-hal yang glamour. Ingat! Istri cantiknya itu berasal dari kalangan sepertinya, yang sedari kecil memang selalu berurusan dengan kemewahan.

Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, namun berbeda dengan yesung, yeoja itu seakan hidup dengan dunianya sendiri, tak mempedulikan kyuhyun yang notabene menjabat sebagai suaminya dan berhak atas dirinya. Bahkan kyuhyun belum menyentuh yesung sedikitpun. Kyuhyun membiarkannya, ia tak mau menuntut itu dari yesung, biarkan yesung yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak mau membuat yesung semakin membencinya.

Malam itu yesung pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Kyuhyunmembantu istri tercintanya itu kekamar dengan mengendongnya _–bridal stlye-_ .

Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung dengan lembut di ranjang king size mereka. Kemudian ia beralih melepaskan sepatu _high heels_ istrinya tersebut. Sementara yesung masih menutup matanya dengan meracau tak jelas yang lebih pantas di sebut desahan.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa baskom air hangat dan piyama yesung ditangannya, ia kemudian mengusap wajah yesung dengan handuk yang sudah ia celupkan air hangat terlebih dahulu. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan wajah cantik istrinya.

"kenapa bisa mabuk begini heum? Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" ujarnya syarat akan kesedihan.

Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan baskom di meja nakas, kemudian mengambil nafas dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh yesung malam ini sangat mengoda, bagaimana tidak, dengan dress hitam diatas lutut, tanpa lengan dan jangan lupakan belahan dadanya yang memaksa setiap lelaki untuk tak berpaling menatapnya.

"Aishh.. jinjja" ia mengumpat. Karena tiba-tiba saja adik kecilnya terbangun melihat keadaan yesung sekarang.

Sedangkan yesung, sedari tadi merasakan perlakuan kyuhyun, hanya saja ia enggan untuk membuka mata, terlebih kepalanya pusing akibat bir yang ia minum di club tadi. Lagipula ia ingin tahu seberapa besar cinta kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas dress yang yesung kenakan dengan hati hati, ia tak mau yesung sampai terbangun. Setelah selesai, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh istrinya yang hanya terbalut _bra_ dan celana dalam. Sunggguh demi semua harta kekayaannya, tubuh istrinya lah yang terindah di banding model-model dewasa diluar sana.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah, sementara yesung berteriak dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukan pak tua ini pada tubuhnya, sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali terbangun dan membuka mata, namun tak ada daya dari dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun segara memakaikan piyama ditubuh _sexy_ istrinya, bohong bila kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ia sungguh sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh itu sekarang, namun rasa cintanya pada yesung yang begitu besar mengalahkan nafsu sesaatnya. Ia tak mau menyakiti yesung, ia tak mau yesung semakin membencinya.

Kemudian ia menyelimuti yesung, mencium kening yesung cukup lama.

"aku sangat ingin melakukannya, aku menginginkanmu. tapi aku tidak mau jika itu justru menyakitimu baby" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, seiring dengan suara debuman pintu yang tertutup, yesung membuka matanya perlahan. "cih, dasar bodoh" cibirnya dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

.

.

Keadaan masih tetap sama, Yesung yang dingin dan Kyuhyun yang selalu mencoba mendapatkan hati Yesung. Semenjak menikah yesung tak pernah sekalipun memasak bahkan sekedar menyiapkan makanan kyuhyun. Untuk menyiapkan jas dan membantu kyuhyun mengenakan dasinya di setiap pagi saja yesung engan. Apalagi untuk meyerahkan tubuhnya pada suaminya, entahlah yesung belum bisa untuk saat ini.

Berbeda dengan namja Cho tersebut, ia sudah lebih berani memintanya pada Yesung. Karena dari awal, kyuhyun menginginkan keturunan, keturunannya dari yesung.

Yesung hendak tidur, namun kyuhyun menahan pundaknya.

"wae?" ketus yesung

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "tidak bisakah kita melakukannya malam ini?" pintanya penuh harap.

Sejujurnya yesung kasihan melihat kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah tugasnya. Lagipula keluaga besarnya selalu bertanya, kapan ia akan memberi mereka keluarga baru, keturuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun...

"aku lelah, lain kali saja" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Selalu saja seperti itu, atau terkadang jawaban seperti ini lah yang didapat namja bersurai ikal tersebut. "aku sedang datang bulan" atau "aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan kakek tua!"

Mendengar jawaban yesung, kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "baiklah aku mengerti, maaf memaksamu" sesalnya, kemudian mencium kening yesung, dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu

"Hoekk..Hoekk..hoekk"

Suasana sarapan di pagi itu harus terganggu dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba merasa mual. Ia berlari menuju wastafel dedikat meja makkannya.

Kyuhyun dengan telaten mengurut tengkuk sang istri yang tengah mual tersebut. Hanya cairan bewarna coklat bercampur yang Yesung muntahkan, tidak lebih. Karena ia belum sarapan sepenuhnya, hanya meminum segelas susu coklat untuk ibu hamil barusan.

Hamil? Ya, Yesung kini tengah hamil anak kyuhyun. Usia kandungannya menginjak 3 minggu. Sontak berita itu membuat keluarga besarnya bahagia bukan kepalang, tak terkecuali kyuhyun, namja tampan itu malah lebih bersikap overprotektif dari biasanya terhadap Yesung. Justru hal inilah yang Yesung benci, Kyuhyun lebih sering mengatur dirinya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sang namja tampan setelah yesung membersihkan mulutnya.

Yesung menatap kyuhyun penuh benci "wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" tanyanya retoris. "kau tau, aku tersiksa dengan semua ini. aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan akibat kehamilan bodoh ini. ini menyiksaku, aku membencimu!" cecar Yesung.

Mendengar itu hati kyuhyun bak terhantam bongkahan batu besar, ia sakit mendengar ucapan istrinya, namun segera kyuhyun sembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dengan senyum palsunya.

"Baby-ah, ini hanya sementara. Wajar bila ibu hamil mengalami ini. sekarang ayo ku antar kekamarmu" bujuknya lembut, berusaha merengkuh tubuh yesung kedalam pelukannya.

Namun yesung segera menghindar, ia memilih masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamar...

Yesung menangis, jujur ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kebahagiaaan dengan kyuhyun. Entahlah, meskipun namja itu begitu baik padanya tapi yesung tak bisa begitu saja membuka hatinya. Ia membenci kyuhyun, baginya kyuhyunlah yang menghancurkan masa depannya.

Namun, semenjak ia dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter pribadinya 1 minggu yang lalu, ada sedikit perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya. Ia akan menjadi ibu, tentu saja sebagai wanita ia senang akan hal itu. Ia tak habis pikir, malam itu mengapa ia bisa menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada kyuhyun. Seakan tersihir, yesung begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kyuhyun berikan. Katakanlah jika ia manjilat ludahnya sendiri, apapun itu ia tak peduli. Ya, meskipun ia sama sekali tak mencintai kyyuhyun. Benarkah demikian?

Ia hanya pura-pura marah pada kyuhyun. Karena memang keadaan hamil ini sangat menyiksanya, ia merasa pusing dan sering mual. Selalu saja ingin menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai kambing hitam. Entahlah, ia lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu...

Yesung tak pernah sekalipun berbuat lembut pada kyuhyun, padahal kyuhyun selalu memanajakan yesung. Bahkan setiap malam ia selalu memijit kaki yesung yang mulai membengkak. Yesung pun tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mencium perutnya yang buncit itu.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Yesung melahirkan. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menangis bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, ia diberi 2 anugerah sekaligus, bayi yang dikandung yesung kembar, dengan jenis kelamin namja dan yeoja. Yesung memang sengaja tak melakukan USG sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya setelah melahirkan. Sementara Yesung? Tak kalah sama, ia pun merasakan bahagia sama seperti kyuhyun.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

...

_Karena aku telah mengacuhkan cintanya pada diriku.. Semua terasa saat dia tak ada lagi disampingku.._

.

.

Yesung duduk bersandar di ranjang empuk miliknya. Ia sedari tadi hanya memandang pigura foto pernikahannya dengan kyuhyun. Ya, foto yang di ambil 26 tahun yang lalu, matanya sembab akibat terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kyunnie.. hiks mianhe.. hiks.. Jongmal mianhe hiks.." isaknya penuh kepedihan.

'Krietttt'

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka.

Ia segera menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Tatapannya kembali sendu , tak ada semangat hidup di onyx redupnya.

YeEun tersenyum melihat ummanya yang memeluk pigura foto pernikahan sang umma. Ia kemudian duduk dan mengenggam tangan wanita yang kini mulai menua itu.

"umma, YeEun kekantor dulu ne. Bila umma memerlukan sesuatu ada suster Jang yang akan membantu umma." Jelasnya. Kemudian senyumnya menghilang ketika tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari ummanya 'umma, bisahkah tak selalu mengacuhkan anak-anakmu' batinnya miris.

"YeEun-ah" suara Hyunsung menyadarkan YeEun dari lamunannya

"YeEun-ah kajja, oppa ada meeting pagi ini" jelas Hyunsung. "Umma, kami berangkat dulu ne." Pamit si sulung, dengan ia mencium kening sang umma. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun dulu sering lakukan.

"Oppa, chakkaman" tahan YeEun, Sedetik kemudian ia merapikan dasi kakaknya yang sedikit berantakan. Hyunsung hanya tersenyum menaggapi perhatian yedongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Cha.. sudah tampan, ayo berangkat" Ajak YeEun dengan bergelayut manja dilengan oppanya.

Yesung sedari tadi hanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memasangkan dasimu" lirihnya nelangsa

.

...

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Keluarga yang terlihat harmonis dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Namun tidak dengan lakon rumah tangga itu sendiri. Yesung tetap bersikap dingin dan belum membuka hatinya untuk kyuhyun. Padahal kini anak mereka sudah berusia 14 tahun. Sementara kyuhyun, namja itu mengikuti jalannya takdir, biarkan seperti ini, mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu Yesung akan membuka hati untuknya. Akan membalas cintanya. Pikirnya.

Pagi yang indah di kediaman keluarga Cho

Biasanya seorang ibu ruma tanggalah yang membangunkan sang kepala rumah tangga, namun tidak disini. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dan ini sudah terjadi selama mereka menjalin rumah tangga.

"Baby.. irroena., sttt.. baby-ah" kyuhyun dengan lembut mengusap pipi mulus istrinya, berusaha membangunkan malaikatnya itu.

Merasa terganggu, yesung segera membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama didapatka oleh kyuhyun adalah decakan yesung "tsk.. singkirkan tanganmu, aku tak mau wajah cantikku berjerawat nantinya" ketusnya.

Kyuhyu hanya tersenyum. "jja.. gosok gigimu dan cuci muka, anak-anak sudah menunggu umma cantiknya dibawah" goda Kyuhyun dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"dasar ajussi gila" dengusnya kemudian berlalu memasuki kamar mandi

.

.

"Umma, YeEun mulai bosan dengan warna kuteks ini" menunjukkan jari-jari kukunya. "bisakah minggu ini kita ke salon bersama?" manjanya setelah sang umma duduk dimeja makan bersamanya.

Yesung terkikik, "Aigoo.. gadis cantik ini ingin ke salon eoh? Baiklah.. umma juga ingin menganti style rambut umma chagi-ya" balasnya dengan mengelus pipi chubby YeEun sayang.

Sementara Hyunsung hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik dan ummanya. 'mereka berdua sangat mirip' batinnya frustasi.

Begitulah kehidupan sehari hari Yesung, pendidikan tingginya tidak ia manfaatkan sama sekali. Sesungguhnya ia tak sepenuhya bersalah, melainkan memang kyuhyun yang melarangnya bekerja. Ia tak mau Yesung kelelahan. Kesehariannya hanya dirumah. Terkadang ia juga sering keluar bersama teman-teman sosialitanya yang lain. Shopping hingga keluar negeri, ke salon dan kesenagan dunia lainnya, bahkan ia menjadi ketua dalam komunitasnya. Semacam komunitas para istri pengusaha _High Class_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tak perlu diragukan, ia mendukung bahkan memberikan yesung fasilitas lebih. Apapun itu akan kyuhyun berikan, asal itu bisa membuat yesung bahagia.

Kyuhyun menghapiri meja makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya berantakan, dan dasi yang hanya ia kalungkan dilehernya.

Ia meneguk _orange jus_ yang telah para maid nya persiapkan.

"Appa, kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya hyunsung

"appa ada meeting pagi ini sungie" jawab kyuhyun dengan memakai kaos kakinya.

"Umma, kenapa tidak merapikan rambut appa, lihatlah appa juga belum memakai dasi" celetuk YeEun polos.

Mendengar itu yesung seakan tersindir. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

Selama 15 tahun menikah, belum pernah ia sekalipun merapikan bahkan membantu kyuhyun mengenakan dasi. Apa pedulinya!

"Gwenchana chagi-ya, appa bisa merapihkan rambut appa dan memakai dasi di mobil nanti" sahut kyuhyun memberi penjelasan.

"Jja.. appa berangkat dulu ne, sekolah yang rajin. Jangan nakal!" pamitnya. Mencium satu persatu anakknya dan tak lupa "babby, aku berangkat ne, saranghae" mencium kening yesung.

.

.

Semua masih tetap sama tak ada yang berubah!

.

"Umma, kenapa umma tak mengambilkan nasi untuk appa, sementara umma mengambilkan untukku dan YeEun?" tanya si sulung.

"Appamu bisa mengambilnya sendiri Sungie-ya" jawab yesung malas.

"tapi kan akan lebih baik jika umma mengambilkannya" tandas YeEun.

Dengan berat hati yesung mengambil piring kyuhyun, mengisinya dengan nasi. "gomawo baby" ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringah, hatinya menghangat. Yesung mengambilkan nasi untuknya setelah sekian lama mereka berumah tanggga. Hal kecil yang teramat berarti untuknya.

Selama berumah tangga, yesung sama sekali tak peduli dengan kyuhyun. Ia hanya akan merawat kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu sakit, yah meskipun itu tidak tulus. Ia jarang memperhatikan apakah kyuhyun sudah makan atau belum?, apa yang kyuhyun makan? Lelahkah kyuhyun dengan pekerjaanya? Ia tak pernah memasakkan makanan untuk kyuhyun, bahkan ketika namja itu berulang tahun, maka yesung hanya sekedar mengucapkan dengan kata-kata yang biasa. Tak ada yang special. Yesung tak peduli dengan kyuhyun dan apa yang namja itu lakukan, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

Ia telah berkali-kali meminta agar kyuhyun menceraikannya. Namun namja tampan itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan permintaan konyol yesung. Bahkan kyuhyun tau bila yesung tengah bermain dibelakangnya. Dengan kekasihnya dulu yang baru satu bulan tiba di Korea.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

...

_Hari demi hari dan tak terasa waktu berlalu... Aku dapat melupakan dan menghilangkan bayangan dirinya.._  
_ Namun yang tak dapat kulupakan,,. Hanya penyesalan didalam hidupku.._

.

.

Yesung kembali duduk di balkon kamarnya seperti biasa. Ia sepertinya tengah sibuk membaca sebuah note bewarna hitam yang sedikit usang. Dengan lembut ia, membalik lembar demi lembar note tersebut. Di situ tertulis Cho Diary's. Ya, saat ini ia sedang membaca diary kyuhyun. Mulai dari kyuhyun yag jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya, menikah dengannya, melakukan 'itu' untuk yang pertama kali dengannya, tentang kehamilannya, saat-saat yesung melahirkan dan kebahagiaan kyuhyun yang menjadin seorang ayah. Yesung sudah berkali-kali membaca diary kyuhyun. Namun kegiatan itu seolah tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Ia selalu menagis saat membacanya, sebegitu besar nya cinta suaminya itu padanya. Belum lagi sampai pada tulisan terakhir kyuhyun sebelum hari itu, hari dimana yesung kehilangan 'dia' untuk selamanya. tulisan yang selalu membuat yesung merasa menjadi yeoja paling hina di dunia.

_Cho Diary's_

* * *

_Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku, tapi biarkan aku memiliki ragamu. Karena sesungguhnya aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu disisiku. Aku adalah namja yang paling bahagia didunia ini, namun kebahagiaanku akan lebih sempurna apabila aku berhasil memenagkan hatimu. aku adalah seorang pemenang jika aku berhasil meiliki hatimu!  
_

_Yesungie, apa kau tidak lelah? Jujur, aku mulai sedikit ragu dengan semua ini. aku mulai tidak percaya diri untuk memenagkan hatimu. Aku lelah, bolehkah? Semuanya sudah aku lakukan, untuk membuatmu melihatku. Namun semua yang aku lakukan seakan sia-sia. Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada, bahkan aku tidak yakin kau tau makanan kesukaanku. Jajjangmyon, itu makanan kesukaanku, aku ingin sekali saja kau memasakkannya untukku._

_Sayang, aku bosan. Setiap hari harus menyiapkan keperluanku sendiri, aku ingin kau yang meyiapkannya, menata rambutku, memilihkan jasku, dan memmakaikan dasi padaku. Aku ingin sekali saja kau menciumku ketika aku terbangun. Aku ingin sekali saja kau memelukku ketika aku merasa lelah ketika sepulang kerja. Aku ingin dirimu. Hanya dirimu. aku ingin meraskan cinta darimu.  
_

_Aku tau, kau menjalin hubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu yang baru pulang dari London. Kau mencintainya? Tapi maaf, aku tak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah. Kau menyakitiku, sangat menyakitiku. Aku suamimu, tapi senyum itu bukan ditujukan untukku, melainkan namja itu. Jika dia ingin merebutmu dariku, suruh dia melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu._

_Cerai, kau sempat memintanya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Aku tidak mau Hyunsung dan YeEun bersedih, kalian adalah kebahagiaanku. Tak akan kubiarkan oranglain merebut kalian. Bahkan nyawa pun akan aku berikan jika untuk mempertahankan kalian disisiku._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat! Aku harap kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Sungguh ini terasa amat menyakitkan. Namun, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja, Cho Kyuhyun selamanya akan menjadi milik Cho Yesung bergitu juga sebaliknya. Ini sudah takdir kita dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya. Cho Yesung hanya boleh mencintai Cho Kyuhyun._

_Saranghae Cho Yesung, jongmal saranghada!_

* * *

..

Yesung menagis tanpa suara.. sebisa mungkin ia membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak megeluarkan isakan menyedihkan. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan memegang dada senelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kau marah padaku, makannya kau menghukumku seperti ini" ucapnya dalam hati. Airmatanya mengalir deras, ia tak tahan lagi, sakit sekali, sudah cukup ia bertahan.

"kau menepati janjimu, hiks.. kau berhasil membuatku terkurung dalam jerat cintamu..hiks.. kau menag kyunnie" racaunya dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Bogoshippo.. nan Bogoshippo.. jongmal.. saranghae hiks" isaknya.

.

.

_Tangis ini masih membasahi pipiku_  
_ Saat ini ku sedih karenanya_  
_ aku hanya bisa menyesal dan menangis_  
_ dengan rasa kekecewaan yang amat dalam_  
_ mengapa ku tak nyatakan rasaku padanya ?_  
_ sekarang sudah terlambat karena kau telah pergi untuk selamanya_

_._

_._

...

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana mendobrak pintu villa miliknya yang ada di Jeju. Terlihat kilatan amarah yang kentara di kedua iris caramelnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam bangunan bernuansa asri tersebut.

"ahhh.. siwonnie, ahh kau nakallh ahh"

Kyuhyun membatu suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kamar yang ia yakini terdapat istrinya didalam sana.

"nikmati saja chagi... kkkk" kali ini terdengar suara namja di kamar itu

Kyuhyun tak tahan, ia segera membuka kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Matanya membulat melihat Yesung sedang bercumbu dengan namja lain, yesung yang menyadari kedatangan kyuhyun pun terjolak kaget. Ia mendorong tubuh siwon yang berada di atasnya. Membuat namja kekar itu terjatuh dari ranjang.

"K-Kyu.. " ujar yesung gelagapan. Ia segera membenahi _bra_ miliknya yang sudah tak terpasang dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon yang kini tengah kembali berdiri.

Namja kekar itu memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau mengganggu kesenagan kita ajjussi" ujar siwon dengan seringainya.

Kyuhyun naik pitam. Ia maju mendekati namja yang kini tengah _topless_ tersebut. Dan...

'Bughh'

satu pukulan mendarat di wahjah tampan siwon.

'Bughh.. bugh..bugh..Bughh'

Bertubi tubi kyuhyun memukulinya, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi siwon untuk membalas.

Kyuhyun kalut. Hatinya teramat sakit sekarang. Yesung telah mengkhianatinya. Ia melirik kursi di dekat meja rias, sedetik kemudian ia mengangkatnya dan hendak menghantam siwon dengan kursi tersebut. Sebelum sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung.

"hiks... gumanhe.. kyu.. gumanhe jebal, hiks.." Yesung memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak, namun pelukan yesung semakin kuat. "lepaskan, aku harus membunuhnya yesung!" teriak kyuhyun.

"hiks.. siwon, cepat pergi dari sini" perintahnya. Siwon menganguk, ia menyambar kemejanya dan berlari meninggalkan vila tersebut dengan luka lebam di seluruh wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun geram. Ia mennyentakkan pelukan yesung sehingga tubuh yeoja itu terhempas di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun melemparkan kursi yang masih dipegangnya ke sembarang arah.

'brakk'

Yesung ketakutan, teramat takut. Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam "wae?" tanyanya lirih. Ia kemudian menatap yesung, " kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" yesung tetap diam.

Kemudian ia menindihi tubuh yesung. Mencekram kuat rahang yeoya yang sudah 16 tahun menjadi istrinya. "AKU TANYA MENGAPA KIM YESUNG?!" tanyanya lagi dengan membentak yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya, tak berani menatap mata kyuhyun. "dimana saja dia menyentuhmu?" tanyanya sarkastik. Yesung menggeleng. "sudah berapa kali dia menikmati bibir ini" mengusap bibir yesung. Kemudian ia mencium bibir tersebut. Melumatnya secara kasar. Yesung pasrah membiarkan kyuhyun menciumnya. ciuman yang belum pernah kyuhyun lakukan semenjak terakhir kali merek melakukannya sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu.

Mereka berdua terengah. Kyuhyun kembali menatap yesung dengan tatapan memmbunuhnya "katakan, apa dia sudah menyentuh ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan memegang salah satu payudara istrinya. Yesung menggeleng.

Kyuhyun murka, karna tak sekalipun yesung membuka suaranya. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menarik _bra_ yesung hinggga terlepas.

Yesung meringis, kulit mulusnya seakan tergores dengan _bra_ yang ditarik secara paksa. "Akh... kyu..sakit" .

"sakit?" tanyanya retoris " lebih sakit mana dengan hatiku yang telah kau khianati kim yesung!" desis kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun meremas payudara yesung kuat. Yesung menjerit kesakitan "auh... appo... kyu gumanhe.. hiks.. appo..hiks" rintih yesung. Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya tajam. Mata Yesung sayu, ia memelas pada kyuhyun. " kyuhh.. hiks.. gumanhe .. aku takut, jangan seperti ini.. hiks..hiks.." tanigis yesung pecah.

Melihat itu kyuhyun terhenyak. Ia turun dari tubuh yesung.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" "kau bahkan tak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu setelah malam itu?" kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "kurang apa aku selama ini kim yesung? Katakan!" desak kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap punggung kyuhyun yang membelakanginya "kau merebut masa depanku! Kau mengurungku disangkar emasmu. Kau pikir aku bahagia selama ini? tidak!" tegasnya lantang.

"itu karena kau tak pernah mau mencoba membuka hatimu untukku, kau selalu menyalahkanku atas pernikahan kita. Kalaupun seperti ini akhirnya, kenapa kau menerima lamaranku dulu?" tanya kyuhyun tak kalah tegas.

"i-itu...i-tu...

"sekarang sudah terlambat," potong kyuhyun "sudah terlambat jika kau ingin pergi dariku, aku akan membuatmu terkurung disangkar emasku untuk selamanya! Kau harus membayarnya, karena kau telah menghianatiku. Kau mengkhianati cintaku!"

Yesung menagis, ia memandang kyuhyun penuh kekecewaan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, megusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia menatap tubuh _topless_ yesung. Ia melepaskan jasnya, guna menutupi tubuh polos istrinya. Yesung hanya diam menurut. Sedetik kemudian kyuhyun mengandeng tangan yesung untuk pulang. Yesung masih menagis, pergelangan tangannya teramat sakit, karena kyuhyun mengenggamnya begitu erat.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh yesung kedalam mobil, menimbulkan erangan dari yesung akibat pungungnya yang membentur jok dengan keras. "Akhhh.."

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"kyu.. kurangi laju kecepatanmu!" perintah yesung

"hanya diam dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah kyuhyun balik

Yesung geram. Ia menghadap kyuhyun. "sudah cukup! Aku minta cerai!" pinta yesung penuh emosi.

Seketika kyuhyun menatap tajam yesung. Dari situ yesung tau, bahwa suami tampannya ini tengah menagis dalam diam. Terlihat lelehan air mata di mata sebelah kirinya. Yesung tersentak.

"K-Kyu...

"haha.." kyuhyun tertawa hambar

"sudah ku bilang bahwa aku akan mengurung mu di sangkar emasku untuk selamanya! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Ini akibat karena kau telah menghianatiku!" desis kyuhyun tajam. Ia tetap melajukan kecepatannya tinggi. Dengan sesekali menatap yesung dan arah jalan.

"kalaupun kau sudah benar-benar tak tahan, maka kau boleh pergi sesudah mengantar ragaku kepemakamanku!"

DEG

Yesung terhenyak. Sebegitu berartinya kah ia bagi Cho Kyuhyun?

'TINNNNNN...TINNNN...TINNNN'

Sebuah truk pengangkut pilar melaju cepat kearah mereka.

"K-Kyuu... KYUUU AWASSSS!" pekik yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati mobilnya melaju menuju sebuah truk yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung seakan berkata "Mianhe, telah membuatmu seperti ini, saranghae"

Secepat kilat ia memencet tombol kunci pintu mobilnya dan mendorong yesung keluar dari mobil sesudah membuka pintunya.

Yesung terjatuh dari mobil beruntung jalanan di lajur tempatnya terjatuh sangat sepi. Ia bergulung di kerasnya jalan raya. Membuat keningnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dan dapat ia saksikan mobil kyuhyun yang bertabrakan dengan truk besar tadi sebelum mobil itu...

"DUARRRRRRRRR"

Meledak bersama dengan tubuh kyuhun yang masih ada didalamnya.

Yesung menagis dalam sakitnya. Tangannya terangkat menggapai mobil kyuhyun yang terbakar, sedetik kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

_Dan kini aku,_  
_ Telah kehilangan dirinya_  
_ Yang membuat hati kecilku selalu berkata,_  
_ Betapa bodohnya aku..._  
_ Membiarkan cinta itu pergi menghilang_  
_ Dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah penyesalan_

.

.

Sesudah kecelakaan tragis yang merengut nyawa suaminya itu. Yesung bak mayat hidup. Hidup enggan, Mati pun tak mau. Dunianya seolah runtuh. Sandarannya hilang entah kemana, tak ada lagi yang melindungi dan mencintainya seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Dan disini barulah Yesung tersadar jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat berarti untukknya. Tanpa najma itu, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Tanpa dia sadari nama Cho Kyuhyun telah mengalir didalam setiap aliran darahnya, tanpa ia sadari Cho Kyuhyun yang teramat ia benci, telah berhasil memiliki hatinya melalui sebuah rasa yang bernama 'benci'.

Cho Kyuhyun, tanpa Yesung duga sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan asuransi untuk yesung dan anak-anaknya. Ia bahkan telah menulis surat wasiatnya.

Pada saat itu usia YeEun dan Hyunsung masih 15 tahun, karena tidak tega dengan cucu-cucunya melihat keadaan sang umma, orang tua Yesung mengirim kedua bocah itu ke Jepang. Hidup bersama kakak Yesung. Kim Heechul.

Sejak saat itu, yesung menjalani hari-harinya penuh dengan penyesalan. Setiap malam ia berteriak-teriak dan bermimpi buruk. Terkadang ia meronta dan tertawa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Berhalusinasi dan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan yang lebih ekstrim, ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Beruntung hal itu bisa digagalkan oleh keluarganya. Sejak saat itu, yesung divonis menderita depresi berat oleh dokter pribadinya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

...

.

.

"UMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDWAE...HIKS,, UMMAA"

YeEun menjerit histeris, ketika memasuki kamar ummanya. Ia menemukan ummanya duduk di balkon dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan yeoja tersebut. Yesung menyayat nadinya sendiri.

"OPPA...HIKS OPPA...HIKS OPPAAAAA" teriaknya memanggil Hyunsung

Hyunsung datang dengan nafas terengah engah "hoshh..hoshh.. wae YeEunie-ah" seketika matanya melebar melighat pemandangan didipannya.

"UMAAAAAA.. IRROENA..UMAAAAAA!"

.

.

Keduanya menangis di dePan makam kedua orang tuannya.

Hyunsung sebagai lakI-laki, ia harus lebih kuat dari YeEun, ia menenagkan yedongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

YeEun mendudukkan dirinya, dengan mengusap air mata yang terus berlomba-lomba keluar. Ia membuka diary yang di temukannya di samping tubuh tak bernyawa ummanya kemarin. Diary sang appa. ia membukanya. membaca tulisan di lembar terakhir note tersebut

* * *

_Satu cinta yang membuatku gila_

_Hatiku hanya setia padamu_

_Hanya menunggu yang bisa ku lakukan_

_Aku mencintaimu dan mencoba untuk menghapusmu_

_Namun Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, aku merindukanmu_

_Aku tak bisa bernafas seperti akan mati, aku benar-benar takut_

_Berapa banyak musim yang telah terlewati tanpa dirimu  
_

_Aku masih terbangun dari mimpi yang sedih_

_Aku tak bisa seperti ini lagi_

_Aku menangis merindukanmu_

_Jangan katakan kau akan pergi meninggalku_

_Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai yang lain lagi._

_Kyuu.. Saranghae..._

_._

_._

_YeEun-ah, Hyunsung-ah... mianhe.. maafkan umma. Umma selalu menyusahkan kalian. Umma selalu membuat kalian bersedih. Sejujurnya umma tau bahwa appamu tak mungkin kembali. Hanya saja umma tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut. Terlalu sakit, sakit sekali rasanya._

_Maaf jika umma pergi dengan cara seperti ini. umma tak bisa jika terlalu lama berpisah dengan appa kalian. Umma ingin menebus segala kesalahan umma padanya. Umma sangat merindukannya. Rasanya, sesak sekali didalam dada ini. umma ingin mengatakan padanya, bahwa umma sangat mencintainya. Umma ingin membahagiakannya YeEun-ah, Hyunsung-ah. Mianhe._

_Umma sangat mencintai kalian, umma ingin tetap bersama kalian tapi umma sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Perasaan ini sangat menyiksa umma. YeEun-ah, jangan seperti umma yang menyia-nyiakan suaminya. Kelak kau harus mengabdi dan mencintai suamimu bila kau tak ingin bernasib seperti umma. Sedangkan kau Hyunsung, jadilah namja seperti appamu, kelak perlakukanlah istrimu seperti appa memperlakukan umma. Mianhe, umma tak bisa melihat kalian menikah. Umma sangat mencintai kalian. Hyunsungie, jagalah yedongsaengmu, banggakan kami. Jaga perusahaan yang apa rintis dengan keringatnya. Jangan mengeecewakan kami. Kami selalu mencintai kalian anakku. Kalian tau? Appamu ada disini, dia sudah menunggu umma. Selamat tinggal saranghae._

* * *

YeEun menangis tersedu-sedu membaca surat terakhir ummanya, hyunsung pun demikian. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh yedongsaeng tercintanya.

"Ulljima.. hiks.. oppa ada disini untuk menjagamu. Mereka sudah bahagia disisi Tuhan" ia menepuk-nepuk punggung YeEun berusaha menenagkannya.

'aku janji umma, appa aku akan menjaga yeeun untuk kalian, semoga kalian bahagia' doanya dalam hati sambil menatap langit mendung diatasnya.

.

.

_CINTA ITU_  
_ Bgtu indah saaT Kita Mencitai,,_  
_ Dan begitu pahit saat kita kehilangan.._

.

**END**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... otte? gimana ceritanya? angst nya dapet nggak? ato malah hilang sama sekali? mianhe jika banyak typo.. jangan lupa review ne dan untuk para siders terimakasih juga sudah mau baca ff saya, berharap kalian gak akan jadi seders lagi hehe

BOW


End file.
